


Sounds of Death

by SadisticCupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Indian Character, Sand Creek Massacre, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after setting up camp at Sand Creek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Death

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote as my presentation for my history class.

I woke to the sound of horses running toward the camp my tribe was residing in for the time being. We were there for protection, so I was sure the thudding on the ground I was hearing was friendly. I opened the flap to the teepee tent my family and I were in to see who it could’ve been. Maybe it was Black Kettle with some warriors, or perhaps it was the hunters that left the night before…

What I witnessed was something I would have never thought of. It was a group of many white man sitting on their horses on the tall hill in front of camp. Every one of them had a weapon made by their hands that I was unfamiliar with and it was raised high.

Catching Black Kettle from the corner of my right bright blue eye, I turned to watch his actions. He raised an American flag at the white man and swayed it back and forth. Was he attempting to signal that all of us, eight hundred Cheyenne Indians, were peaceful?

“‘Kill and scalp all, big and little,’” I heard a single white man holler faintly before the group was charging at us.

Did he not notice the sign of peace, or did he choose to ignore it? That I couldn’t figure out… White man, again, has told us another lie…

 


End file.
